


I Fucked My Teacher

by Kitashia



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashia/pseuds/Kitashia
Summary: Sami is a pure innocent virgin boi in this.





	I Fucked My Teacher

"And that, students, is a brief summary of the life of Cleopatra. Any questions?" sami explains to the class. Everyone was ignoring him. They were talking to each other, throwing stuff around, and probably didn't even listen to sami. He sighs, and sits down at his desk. 

Every student was ignoring sami. All accept one student. Y/n l/n. Y/n has been in most of sami's classes for a few years now, and is known as one of the most bad ass students in the entire school. He payed no attention to any other teacher, but he was always listening to sami whenever he was teaching. 

Y/n smiles at sami when he looks at him, and sami smiles back.

After about ten minutes, the bell rings. Sami stands up, and walks to the door. "Alright, I'll check your work as you leave." he says.

Sami checks everyone's work, and of course, barely any of them did it. When all of the students leave, sami closes the door, and leans on it. He looks over at a desk, and notices y/n still sitting down, laying his head against the desk. He was sleeping.

Sami smiles, and walks over to y/n's desk. He drags up a chair, and sits next to the sleeping y/n. "Y/n?" sami whispers. He doesn't get a response. He sees that Y/n had his earbuds in, so he couldn't hear him. Sami taps his shoulder, waking y/n up.

"Mm? What..?" y/n mumbles, sitting up. He looks at sami, and rubs his eyes. Sami smiles at the taller male, and y/n takes out his earbuds.

"The bell went. You gonna go?" sami asks. Y/n sits and thinks for a moment. "Can I stay in here?" he asks sami. Sami instantly nods.

"Thanks sir. I really don't wanna talk to my friends today. They're being assholes." y/n chuckles, grabbing and opening his bag, pulling out an apple. Sami twists a little bit of his hair between his fingers, looking down. It's not the first time y/n has stayed in the room with Mr malek, and it won't be the last. The twelfth grader and the younger teacher had a special bond, as some of the other teachers and students would say, and they're correct. He's never admitted it, but sami has always had a small crush on y/n. 

Sami knew it was a bit wrong, because y/n was one of his students, but he couldn't help it. 

"You okay, Mr malek? You don't seem to be in a good mood today." y/n says, his question muffled my the apple in his mouth. Sami nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just.. Just some personal problems, you know?" chuckles sami, who wipes his eyes. Y/n notices the stray tears in sami's eyes, stops chewing his apple, and puts the eaten piece of fruit on the table. "Sir?" he asks, shifting in his chair so that he's facing sami. Suddenly, Sami bursts into tears, and y/n is unable to calm him. 

"Hey, come on sir, it's okay." sami doesn't stop crying, he just covers his face, and leans into y/n's muscly chest. Supprised by the act, y/n goes stiff. Slowly, y/n wraps his arms around sami, making him relax. He let's sami cry into his chest for a while. 

"Sir, what's wrong? You can tell me." y/n mumbles to sami, who sits back up. He wipes his eyes once more, and then fixes up his shirt. 

"I'm just so fucking frustrated. I'm trying to teach all of theses students, but they all ignore me.. I thinks it's because they know that I'm.. That I'm gay. Not only that, but last night, I got into a fight at a bar, and got beat up pretty bad, and all of the cuts and bruises are really hurting.." sami trails off, before reaching for the bottom of his shirt. He hesitates for a moment, before lifting his shirt. He reveals a shit ton of scrapes on his side, and they're bleeding a little bit. The wounds look a little infected, and they seem like they haven't been cleaned. 

"Oh my God.." y/n mumbles, running his thumb over Sami flinches, and whimpers. Y/n looks around the room, and thankfully, the classroom has a sink. 

Y/n stands up, and gets sami to stand as well. He takes sami over to the sink, and turns on the water. "Take your shirt off, I'm gonna clean the scrapes." y/n says quietly. Sami nods, and tries to take the shirt off without the material touching the wounds. "C'mere, let me help you." 

Y/n gently takes sami's shirt off, avoiding touching his scrapes, and smiles at sami. He grabs a cloth that was on the bench, and wets it with warm water, 

Y/n brings the cloth to sa

"Shh.. Come on sir, it's okay." y/n tells sami, who is still crying. "D-don't call me sir when it's just you and me.. Call me by my name." 

"Okay.. Sami." y/n whispers, making sami smile. Y/n turns off the water, and grabs the towel that was on the bench. He wipes down sami's arm, making sami shiver. 

When y/n finishes cleaning sami's wound, y/n grabs his bag, and holds out his hand to sami. "Come on, we're going out."

"What? But you still have classes." sami says. Y/n just shrugs, and grabs sami's hand, pulling him up so he's standing. 

"I don't care. Come on, let's get outta this shit hole."

-

"Good coffee?" y/n asks, taking a sip from his own coffee. Sami nods, smiling. "Thanks for this y/n. I really appreciate it." 

Y/n shrugs, and nods. "No big deal, bro." he says, finishing off his coffee. 

"You wanna go to any shops or somethin'? No offence, but ya look like you could use some new shoes." y/n says, putting his cup down, and grabbing his backpack. "Nah, it's fine, I don't have any money. Thanks for the offer, y/n." sami pats y/n's shoulder, smiling sweetly. 

"You can use my money if ya want." y/n yells sami, grabbing his wallet out of his pocket, and handing it to sami. "What? No, it's your money." 

"Look dude, it's okay. I get paid in a few days anyway." sami looks at y/n, who is smiling reassuringly. Sami just doesn't answer. "No matter your answer, I'm taking you to get new shoes. C'mon." 

-

Sami and y/n eventually went back to y/n's apartment, after sami got his new shoes of course. Y/n wasn't letting sami leave until he had a pair of new boots. Y/n refused to get him anything but the best quality. 

Now, the two are sitting on y/n's couch back at his apartment, eating noodles, and watching The Avengers. 

"Hey y/n.." sami says quietly. "Hm?" y/n responds with a mouth full of noodles. Sami Chuckles a bit. "Can I tell you something?" he asks, beginning to blush. Y/n nods, swallowing the noodles. 

"You can't get creeped out, okay..?" y/n goes stiff, and squints in suspicion. "Okay.." he says. Sami takes a deep breath, and puts down his bowl of noodles. "Y/n.." he whispers. "Yes...?" y/n whispers back. 

"I-I love you!" sami blurts out. Y/n stares at sami, dropping his fork. His jaw drops, and he stiffens. He slowly places his bowl down on the table, and gets up, as does sami. 

Sami is starting to stress. These weren't good reactions, were definitely not good reactions. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I should've kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry y/n, please don't be mad at me!" sami begs, grabbing y/n's arm. 

Y/n looks at him, and his expression softens. "Dude, calm down, I'm not mad at you. I'm just fuckin confused. Why the fuck do you love some asshole like me?" y/n says, turning to sami, and stroking his cheek. "You're not an asshole, y/n." sami chuckles, leaning into y/n's touch. 

Y/n raises one of his eyebrows. "Okay, maybe you're a bit of an asshole." sami sighs, looking y/n in the eye. "So, why do you love me? What is it that makes me appealing to you?" y/n asks sami, who is looking up at him with almost desperate eyes. 

"Everything.. Everything about you, I love every part of you. From your insane height, to the baggy, old clothes you wear. I just love you. But there's this thing you do.." sami explains, trailing off. "What do I do?" asks y/n, grabbing sami's chin, and making him look up at him. "The way you bite your lip whenever I'm leaning on a desk. The way you look at me. Don't think I haven't seen you. I know what you're looking at. It makes me feel so.. Desperate. It makes me imagine what you'd do to me if you had me for one night." 

"Oh yeah? Tell me, what have you imagined me doing to you?" y/n slides his hand down sami's back, and all the way to the Egyptian's ass. He give sami's ass a tight squeeze, making the small man let out a gasp. 

"I've - I've imagined you fucking me. Forcing me to suck your cock, making me come over and over, fucking me hard against the wall, filling me with your cum.." sami whispers, pushing his ass back against y/n's hand. 

"Oh? Well, how about we make that reality?" y/n chuckles, smirking at sami. "Oh my God, please.." sami sighs, resting his forehead on y/n's chest when y/n slides his hand into the back of sami's pants. 

Sami looks up at y/n, and whispers, "I-I love you.."

y/n smiles, and cups sami's cheek. The two gaze at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes, before y/n breaks the silence. "Dude, this is like a cheesy romance film." he Chuckles. 

"I know. Wanna make it a cheap porno?" sami says, smirking. Y/n grabs sami's hair, and gives it a rough tug, making him moan. "You want me to be gentle?" he asks, leaning down, and kissing sami's neck. "Y-yes please.. It's gonna be my first time, so I'm a bit scared.." 

"Shh.. It's okay, I'll be extra gentle with you." y/n reassures sami. "Bedroom?" sami asks, looking up at y/n. Y/n nods. Suddenly, y/n picks sami up, and throws him over his shoulder. He glances at sami's ass, and smirks. 

When the two reach y/n's room, y/n gives sami's ass a light slap, before placing him on the bed. Y/n lays on top of sami, and kisses his neck. "Y/n..." sami whispers, threading his fingers through y/n's hair. Y/n looks up at sami, who brings his hands to y/n's cheeks. Y/n gets the hint, and smiles. 

Gently, y/n presses a soft kiss to sami's lips. Sami kisses back, and let's out little whimpers. Sami opens his mouth. 

Glay, y/n slides his tongue into sami's mouth. Sami gains a bit of confidence, and wraps his legs around his lover's hips. Y/n chuckles a bit, and pulls away. "Mmm.. Gettin' brave, eh?" he asks, reaching down to unbutton sami's pants, keeping eye contact with sami. Y/n eventually unzips and unbuttons sami's pants, and instantly shoves his hand into the jeans to palm sami. 

"Y-Y/n! Ah.." sami moans, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. "Ya sensitive? Damn, how long has it been since you've jacked off?" y/n chuckles, raising and eyebrow. Sami gasps quietly, and squirms a bit. 

"I.. I know it's hard to believe.. B-but I've never masturbated.." sami mumbles. Y/n stops what he's doing, and his jaw drops. "In your 37 years of life, you've never jacked off or fucked anyone?" he asks in disbelief. Sami nods, blushing, and looking away. "Holy shit. So you have all of those dirty thoughts, but you've never masturbated?" 

"Please, just.. Just be gentle with me, okay?" sami says, looking at y/n desperately. Y/n smiles, leans down, and kisses one of the young Egyptian's nipples.

"I promise I'll be gentle baby."


End file.
